Monster Khaos
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: AU Bellatrix (29) has been in a long distance flirtation with a young boy named Harry (17) for quite some time now. They have been planning to meet up for a while now. . . but really? how did she THINK he would react when she just pops up unnanounced at his doorstep! Uncle Sirius wasnt home at least...thank gawd! NC17 Bella's point of view. my brain is leaking from my ears...


a spur of the moment thing i just sort of jotted down becuase the bunny of plots would not let go of my poor overworked brain. Fair warning, this is my FIRST graphic heterosexual smut. It took a LOT of research for this, so please excuse any overly doctor-y words i used and the breif but very needed venture into anal... sorry, but its my comfort zone.

This is a Harry/ Bellatrix with some MAJOR out of character for bellatrix. She's still crazy, just on a more pedophilic and less homocidal level. and it IS in her point of vew. see what i mean? PAINFUL. and never again. It was hard not to shift into dickly mode instead of letting her keep her vadge. *continuously slams head onto desk* GAWD WHY DO THESE WEIRD IDEAS ATTACK ME!? T.T

* * *

If I was completely honest with myself, I would have to say I fell in love with Harry when he proved he wouldn't take any shit from me. I tested the waters for sure, but I never got more than ankle deep before he pulled me out and gave me a firm swat on my ass….but only figuratively…for now. Harry was and always will be an enigma to me. He was the first to really pull me out of my shell and eventually started me on a long list of self improvements (though he never knew beyond the smoking). For instance if he caught me smoking (heard me over the phone or weaseled a confession out of me) he would refuse to call me until I …well…let's say forgiveness comes in a very sticky physical form when earned "properly".

That had to be when I truly understood how crazy in love I was with him. Crazy with a capital K. Because really, who in their right mind would quit smoking for someone they had never even met?

And now, here I was, standing in front of my new house (spacious! Cheap! and fully furnished! Get this hot property fast!). That was moot point however…considering its convenient location of three blocks down from a certain address I had sent a (used, but clean) pair of purple lace panties to which was the current residence of a sexy brunette young gun.

So there I was just watching a load of my useless junk being carried in by a burley but smelly snaggle toothed trucker named "Yaxley" of all things, and sipping on the good shit as I texted my sister to assure her for the millionth time that I was absolutely fine. Mmnnn monster khaos…. My thoughts wandered as usual, not really focusing on anything in particular when I once more drifted to the hair brained scheme I was currently in phase two of. And it definitely wasn't accidentally fall head over heels in love with a seventeen (formerly 16) year old sex god and suddenly decide to travel across the states, _totally_ _not_ for the sole purpose of breaking the stadge law as many times as I can before I can continue to "not break the law" with him once he turns eighteen. No siree bob!

It was more along the lines of "accidentally fall head over heels in love with a seventeen (formerly 16) year old sex god and suddenly decide to travel across the states, for the sole purpose of building a life here hopefully fitting into his life somewhere (whether it stay romantic or become simply friendly).

Not much better I know... sigh.

I was worried I admit. It was one thing to mutually hope for the chance to get together from across a country. It was another to actually put it in play. After slowly turning and training an adorable virgin boy into a dark demon of lust in the interest of providing the world (and myself) with a cock that wishes to be and (for the first time in history) actually DESERVES if not MUST be worshiped by all those worthy.

**No** exaggeration. **_At all._**

He once told me he had thought up "every possible scenario" and had imagined his reaction. Oh no. I believed him, but I wasn't gonna settle for some anticipated and possibly canned state of shock. Nope. I was going to catch him off guard like when mom had actually HELPED when "helping you with your algebra 2 homework" instead of confusing you even more.

The plan was simple. Harry has practically moon walked on the kitchen ceiling when he discovered that he would get a godfatherless day with which to fuck around with his Xbox. I had to sympathize, a day of endless Soul Calibur V was a thing to be treasured on the same level as Jesus' death shroud and the knowledge of who really killed Kennedy.

Sad news for the Xbox, Harry had no idea I was already walking down the street to his house, clad in my pre planned "easy access but you'd never guess" pants, button down shirt and front clasp bra (if you have ever seen a blind man playing with a Rubik's cube, who then proceeded to get so angry that he simply took a hammer to it, then you will understand why.) It was around noon. From what I hear teenagers of his generation require at least fifty six hours of sleep a day. So I allowed Harry Fuck-me-sideways-to-china Potter to get as much of that as possible. I proceeded to text him a hi there and hello and asked him what he was doing. As per usual, he stated that he had a boner (in not so many words) as if every male in the world DIDN'T have one every second of the day. I couldn't help it, it was still funny for some reason I still cant quite point out and replied {giggity}. I could practically hear the "hint, hint. Nudge, nudge" that went unsaid by him.

{Whatcha up to?} I hit send just as I started through the playground nearby. The response was instantaneous and typical.

{nothing} I grinned and began to text again. Ohohoho not for long. . .

{you dressed? ;) } I asked him. Ironically enough I hardly ever asked that question, but I had to make sure . I wanted the timing to be perfect.

{yeah.} I was walking towards the doorway, and my heart started pounding in my ears. I was nervous…so nervous that he would freak out…and not in a good way. After all he wasn't expecting me for at least a few months longer…if he was serious, which I hoped.

{…in?}

{lol t-shirt and pants. Why?}

{Cause you should answer that.} I knocked on the door, loud and clear.

I barely had enough time to slip my phone into my pocket before the pounding of footsteps inside ended with Harry opening the door so fast I was surprised it didn't rip off its hinges.

I don't think the silence was very long…it seemed like it could have been, but not. Don't ask me to make sense of it. I just sort of stared, and he stared back. Like one of those corny romance moments where teenager one lifts a hand to teenager two's cheek, as if to touch it. Well thank god it wasn't so much that as where teenager one (Harry) grabbing teenager two (me) by the back of her hair as she grabs his shirt in her fists as she's slammed into the nearest flat surface and kissed so passionately you can just SEE her coming in her panties. Let me make one thing clear to you. I was one of those unfortunates who had never been given an orgasm by anyone other than Susie palmer and the lesbian five. But this guy, this boy I was reluctant to call just that had managed to draw one out of me with a KISS.

His body was pressed so tightly against mine that I found it impossible to breathe and my brain went the same way as my lungs when I felt him already straining against his jeans and pushing against that "spot" right where my hip and my right leg meet. I let go of his shirt and hooked my arms around his neck, lifting myself just enough for him to slide those grinding hips between my legs. The friction was spectacular and my hips jerked forward forcing an inhuman sound from Harry's chest and into my mouth; a primal, almost hellish growl that let me know exactly what writers mean by "sent a cold shiver down my spine". My legs buckled under me and brought us crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs. It brought me to my senses long enough to wonder when he'd dragged me into the house. Almost as if he couldn't decide what part of me he wanted to taste, his lips hovered, brushing over mine before trailing to my ear, down my neck and back up to my lips, panting the entire while. I opened my mouth to say something, but what, I can't remember. He sucked the words right off my tongue as he plunged down and drew it into his mouth until the tendon underneath ached with a delicious pain that made me bow my back, forcing my nipples to pucker visibly though my thin bra and shirt as my breasts were squished against him. I groaned headily and moved to play my fingers through his hair like I'd always wanted to do. But they didn't. It took me a few moments of cloudy thought to realize my hands were no longer around Harry's neck, but pinned above my head by the wrists, where he held them in a vice grip. I could suddenly feel them bruising but felt no desire to let him know that. However, when my lips were suddenly released, I had no issue with expressing my pleasure when that talented mouth claimed my throat, and did so with such brutality that I heard myself begging for him to break the skin. I wouldn't be able to take it if he held back, and thankfully the four years we had spent talking about doing just this had wound him so tight that he had no choice but to snap, exploding so cataclysmically that all reason and logic was obliterated.

"Trixie…" oh, but I trembled from head to toe, my body a complete mass of jellified bones when he said his nickname for me, still lapping at my throat with that fucking tongue, the smell of copper filling my senses. Oh shit…he…he was….oh gods if it hadn't been enough to hear that voice. Deep feral and…desperate. But he was tasting me, taking in the red hot life as it trickled lightly from an already sore spot above my collar bone. I hadn't even realized my legs had wrapped around his hips until I squeezed them, pressing and grinding our clothed groins together as he reclaimed my mouth, letting me taste a twisted cocktail of my blood and his tongue. Harry responded eagerly. His body jerked against mine as I rolled my hips over the tent in his jeans. My entire body was arched off the floor, save my shoulder blades, head and arms. Our breathing matched each other in a frantic, rhythmless mantra of panting, muttered sweet nothings and a constant flow of grunts, gasps and moans. Our bodies moved fluidly together, despite the fact we had yet to remove a scrap of clothing. But here I was, writhing like a woman possessed against the young man who suddenly released one of my wrists, (only to catch it with his other hand) and ripped my shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere. That same hand he used, wrapped under me and lifted me to his open mouth, which engulfed my nipple in vacuum like suction, but not before he let out that same erethral, demonic growl that stated very clearly who I belonged to now.

I broke.

"niiiaaaahhhhnnnnhhh!" to this day I still have no clue how to even attempt making sense of whatever I had screamed, but whatever the case it was the only thing you can say when you come so hard and suddenly that it transcends pleasure and jackknifes between pain and ecstasy. I barely had enough time to come down from that cloud before a chuckling resounded above me. My eyes refocused and I saw Harry grinning like an idiot and totally looking his age as he lifted his shirt over his head. Just as I remembered seeing it in the photo, his bare chest was less than toned, but still mouthwateringly lithe. It was like trying to paint a man eating panther with polka dots; a deceptively innocent exterior to hide a deadly predator…who apparently found my orgasms to be _funny_.

"Fuck, Trixie…that…" he all but snorted and I did my best to pout. "You said you were loud but…_damn_!"

The spell had broken for now and I looked up at him, wishing I hadn't been cursed with skin that made my blush so obvious, and watched as he lifted my leg and took off one of my flip flops, grinning like the pervert adolescent he was when he kissed the side of my foot.

"Harry…before you get any ideas…" I made ready to warn him of my limits. But his expression slayed me.

"No foot job?" He didn't hide the disappointment in his voice, which I somehow found charming in my post orgasmic brain fart.

"b-well..i…er…" oh hell he was NOT giving me a puppy face. "Harry I don't think I could…" his eyes grew wider, mouth somehow poutier and I wondered if…nah he wouldn't stoop THAT low…would he?

I held onto my resolve NOT to die today, even as he crawled beside me, let me straddle his lap and slid a hand up my stomach as he held me close, those fucking eyes looking directly into mine as his countenance changed ever so slightly, the wide eyed pout slowly going half mast, and smoldering me, even when his lips spread into a smug grin against mine when I whimpered with defeat. There was no way I could win against him. I'd learned that when I ended up _hating_ the smell of cigarette smoke.

"its okay…" he spoke before I could say yes. "I'll just put it on your tab." And with that, my hands slid slick over his chest and we kissed again, this time much slower, savoring every second. The soft but hard surface of his chest, which was now lightly shined with sweat, moved against mine. His hips rotated in slow circles, with a level of control I never would believed of him, between my legs in a way that made me suddenly very glad that I had chosen to actually not go commando today. I wanted him to see the evidence of what he was doing to me as he slid the thong down my legs. It went slowly like this for only a short while though.

Consequently when things had heated up again I made sure I retained full use of my hands. A devious plan had formed in my mind during the next who knew how long of just…exploring each others bodies in the most "YES!" way we could. I grabbed a lock of that messy mop of jet black hair and tugged, pulling him down and locking my lips over his earlobe, stroking one of my legs between his and he whimpered. Actually whimpered like a kicked puppy.(ah there's that virgin I used to know) and I flickered my tongue over the shell of his ear. I'd almost forgotten how much pain he must be in (not having come yet and STILL straining behind those jeans) and quickly freed his cock, moaning when I felt it pulsing in my hand as I slowly caressed up and down its length.

"Trixie…please." Oh the power I felt when Harry begged me then. I'd wanted to hear it longer than my memory served. I chalked it up to my minor sadistic streak. I couldn't help it, and chuckled softly, using his own words from months before against him. "mmmnn you really need to learn to enjoy slow sensual lo- ah!" I was on my back again, a hellhounds growl -much deeper than I would think him capable of- thrummed against my abused throat, just under my ear.

"Fuck _that_ shit." In one swift moment my panties and jeans had been yanked down to my ankles and he was inside me. No warning, no easing into it. He just plunged right in with so much force that we bothe screamed….well I screamed, Harry cursed.

The pressure was nearly unbearable, I hadn't had sex in eight months, and the pace was brutal, savage and-

"Yes!" his tremulous, guttural moan hissed out into the crook of my neck as his hands gripped the globes of my arse like claws and bent my body in half. His hips pistoned at such a pace that the force behind each thrust was illogical. Someone was shrieking in agony somewhere. Sweet delicious agony that had her begging for "more! More! Sweet Christ! Harder! Oh gods please make it hurt! Harder! Harder! Harder please!"

The rhythmic slapping of our bodies was broken every little while by something much louder. As soon as each pink hand print faded, Harry made one fresh, drawing me further past the point of cognitive speech with each time my ass was smacked. Our lips crushed against each other, teeth biting, tongues clashing and somehow through all of this, Harry had managed to hold back. But it cost him his motor control. My nails tore deep through his flesh when he pulled out too far and plunged, without mercy, into the wrong hole. My mouth snapped open in a silent scream, my eyes clenched shut, begging it to stop. It was too much! To much! Oh gods he was tearing me in half and it felt far too good to make any sense at all. His throbbing girth stretched me from the inside out, abusing my sphincter in ways I had never experienced. And at one point I ended up on my hands and knees…or rather my face and knees. One hand held my cheek into the carpeting, while the other gripped my hip tight enough to bruise. His cock, as impossible as it seemed, drove even deeper into my arse as I clawed at the floor, tears springing from my eyes, a result of the overwhelming sensations wracking through my entire body. His pre and my juices lubricated his assault to my behind, and I wondered how he hadn't figured the difference. Not that I really cared, it still felt glorious. His ball sack slapped against the mound of my now, not dripping, but flowing, sticky-with juices-running-down-my-thighs pussy, hitting against my clit with such precision that I would have figured it out even if at that moment Harry hadn't given me that evil little chuckle that told me he knew exactly what he was doing, had planned it, and known I would love it.

"H-Harry…fuck…" I managed to gasp out. "Harry I need-" his hand slapped so hard against my ass that I lost all train of thought, and whimpered like…like…

"Come on…you were doing so well…"his voice was thick with smug humor and he grabbed my hair, pulling my head back as he rode me into submission. "c'mon beg… beg me like the little gutter slut you are."

Oh it was torture. He knew exactly what I wanted and despite the slight quiver of "please don't let me be going too far" in his voice, it drove me insane to hear him quote one of my favorite sext sessions over facebook.

"Please! I need- mnnahh!" I fought through the haze to find my voice again. "I want you in – " oh but wasn't that a bitch. My face grew hot and I just knew I was blushing bright enough to glow. The thought of saying 'pussy' to him, even now, had me embarrassed. His words, that dirty talk I loved to hear from him had disarmed me completely. Made me feel shy and complacent.

"Say it." He growled, his confidence back, now that he knew he'd not pushed past my comfort zone. (the irony did not escape me here) "say it!" he gripped my hair tighter and I noticed that his thrusts had slowed down. Now easing his cock in and out. It still felt insanely, impossibly fantastic, maybe even better. Perhaps that's why. "Or ill-" he retreated, pulling himself almost completely out of me, and I panicked.

"NYAH! Pussy!" I gasped pushing back and forcing him back inside me, but only managed a few centimeters. "My pussy! I WANT-" I couldn't take this torture any longer, id been at the brink of orgasm since he'd entered me. I had been with twelve men in my life. Not too impressive, but I had never come even CLOSE to pleasure this intense. EVER. I was shaking with effort to keep from collapsing; I had never felt so…hungry for it. Never wanted so much to be filled with a man's cum until it overflowed and puddle between my legs in a sticky mass on the floor. "Please…" I spoke again clearer this time, and looked over my shoulder at him, unconsciously gliding my tongue over my very swollen upper lip. "Want it…i…I want you to cum in my pussy…" I had read lines like this and cringed at how corny it seemed. But not now, I had never realized how erotic it was to say it myself. How DIRTY it felt and how it made my pussy THROB with need, and caused Harry to slam into me, his mouth slightly agape as he struggled to maintain control of himself in some way. It took only moments after that. Our bodies spooned together as skin slapped forcefully against skin. His arms wrapped around me and hooked under my arms, grabbing my tits and squeezing them so tightly that they bulged ever so slightly between his fingers, forcing my nipples to harden painfully as his balls tightened. This I hadn't seen, obviously, but I knew what was happening to him the moment his cock actually grew thicker, harder in my pussy, just enough for me to notice. And he drove that dick into me so deep that I saw stars each time his cockhead slammed against my cervix. His grip on my breasts tightened into something vice like, his body melted into mine and just as I opened my mouth to beg him to cum inside me, his teeth sank into my shoulder, forcing my throat to open in a high keening wail. My entire body grew hot as molten steel as electricity burst from inside me, and sucked all the heat there, leaving the rest of me melting like ice. My eyes saw nothing. My ears, useless. The only thing I could feel was the throbbing of my own body around the dark god who clung to me as his load filled me to overflowing. The sensation of liquid spilling down my thighs shut me down completely. We trembled against each other panting and gasping as we rode out our simultaneous orgasm, finding ourselves, finding our lungs, recovering our sanity, when we just collapsed. Harry didn't bother to pull out, and frankly I was glad he didn't.

There was a long silence, after that. Or maybe it was shorter than I recalled. Bliss does weird things to a person. But after a while I was brought back to the land of the living by a the soft caress of lips on the back of my shoulder. I heard Harry whisper…or maybe i imagined it, the words id been repeating over and over in my head since he first slammed me against the wall of his house.

"-fuckin _love_ you."

* * *

so how was it? did i put too much effort in "certain more comfy parts" or did i do okay with the evening out?

no "future requests please" my eyes are bloodshot and chunks of my hair are missing. never again. het is dead.


End file.
